Voodoo 2 Rins Plot
by Raven-2010
Summary: He hides it but Rin knows Sesshoumaru's lonely, so she uses voodoo to bring Sessh & Kag together, Rin uses Voodoo on Inu & Jaken so they cant ruin her plans, Shippou helps, Inu gets pranked, updated extended 2011 tricks jokes romance LEMON Sessh/Kag


**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ media do Rated R**

Summary, Rin uses voodoo to start romance between Sessh and Kag, she also uses it to keep Inuyasha and Jaken from ruining it. Shippou goes in on it with Rin and helps her, and the hilarity starts, updated extended May 11 2011, Sessh/Kag

**Voodoo 2 Rins Plot**

**By Raven 2010 Nov 26 2010**

**Voodoo, Rin's plot and revenge, Jakens folly**

Rin knew that despite his cold uncaring facade that her lord was truly lonely and needed a mate, and she had the perfect mate in mind for Sesshoumaru. After learning about voodoo Rin came up with a brilliant scheme she'd use voodoo to help her lord get a mate

One of the dress makers at Sesshoumaru's castle had taught Rin how to sew and that would be a big help when she made the voodoo dolls. Rin got hold of some red cotton cloth and cut out two voodoo dolls then made 2 red voodoo dolls for love

Now all shed need is something of Sesshoumaru's and something from the chosen woman, she watched Sesshoumaru and was trying to think of a way to get something of his then it struck her. Rin innocently asked Sesshoumaru if she could brush his hair to her surprise he agreed and she did, while brushing his silky silver hair her mind was was in overdrive scheming

After a good brushing Rin happily took off with her prize in hand and left she hid and stuffed some of Sesshoumaru's hair into one of the dolls along with a bit love herb mixture, then sewed it shut. Rin knew she had to work fast because they'd be leaving the next morning to start traveling again

She held the doll in her hands and wished that Sesshoumaru would be attracted to the woman. Sesshoumaru was in his study and felt strange but at the same time more content relaxed and peaceful then he'd ever been before, then a certain woman crossed his mind and the urge to see her overwhelmed him

Rin hid the dolls in her travel bag, she had also made 2 purple voodoo dolls for control one for Jaken and one for Inuyasha, Should the need arise and Rin knew for sure that it would she would not have those fools ruin or disrupt her plans or the success of them, after Rin was done packing her travel bag she went into the garden Sesshoumaru was there

"Rin be ready? We leave at first light tomorrow" Sesshoumaru said

"Yes my lord I am all packed" Rin aanswered "And ready to go"

"Very good Rin you may go and play" he replied

"Thank you lord Sesshoumaru"

"Lord Sesshoumaru must we take that human brat with us? Jaken foolishly asked

"Jaken you think to question me" do you not value your own life?

"F, forgive me mi lord" he stammered

"Then never over step you boundaries again" is that understood?

"Y, yes my lord" without another word Sesshoumaru picked Jaken up and dropped him into the koi pond

"Jaken?

"Yes mi lord?

"Be ready we leave at first light" He said "And how many times have I told you not to bathe in the koi pond? He said with a smile

"Yes lord Sesshoumaru" Jaken answered, seeing his smile almost shit his hakama "He smiled I am going to die" Jaken thought

"Finally a bath good now you wont stink for once" Yoshi one of the guards who disliked Jaken said "I'd throw some sake on you but why punish the poor fish" he joked

Rin passed by you "This is all your fault" Jaken snapped

"No you little snot it's yours because you never know when to shut up, or when to quit" Rin told him, then pushed him under the water "Be nice to the fish master Jerkan"

"Jerkan, I like that one, little one I love having you around" Yoshi said

Rin was not the same child Jaken first met 3 years before, she was now strong confident and most of all she would not take crap and strongly stood up for herself. And Jaken never learned

"Hehehe thank you Rin" said Yoshi

"Anytime Yoshi" Rin answered then gave a slight bow

"God I love that kid to pieces Yoshi thought

Rin bolted to her room took out the voodoo doll she had on Jaken from her travel bag, and put what she had gotten from him when she had pushed him under the water. The last piece of his shedding skin with 3 pinches of controlling herb mix powder inside the doll then sewed it shut

The sound of "Yeeeeeeeow" echoed when Rin jabbed Jaken's doll in the butt with a pin

**Jaken's dinner dance, the journey, a stiff situation, Jakens torture**

It was time for dinner and all gathered at the dining hall table took their chairs and sat down to eat. Rin ate faster then usual because dear Rin had plans, Rin finished excused herself got up from the table and left she ran to her room

Rin took Jaken's voodoo doll out again then took the long pin she had and started jabbing the dolls butt. Jaken leapt up holding his ass, Sesshoumaru said nothing he sat in silence observing the strange behavior of his retainer, Rin yanked the doll up causing Jaken to land on the table then bent the legs and arms in different directions

Jaken moved his legs and kicked his feet dancing on top of the table. Rin made him move in every way she could mimicking aggressive dance moves, Sesshoumaru thought Jaken to be drunk of course, when Rin put a few drops of sake on Jaken's doll he acted drunk and stunk of sake

"Well what do you know the drunken little green sot can dance, who woulda thought. And I thought his only specialties and talents were bitching making trouble and being annoying" Yoshi ragged

The castle staff all burst out laughing, and after a while unable to take anymore or continue holding back Sesshoumaru joined in and cracked up. Jaken danced till he fell off the table and slumped over in a stupor

"J, Jaken that must have been some damned good sake, I want to know where the hell you got it from" Sesshoumaru got out while he laughed

"Sesshy sama weeeee" Jaken said

"J, J, Jaken you are a sot" Sesshoumaru got out between laughs

Rin Innocently returned "Master Jaken are you all right? You really should not drink it's not good for you" Rin said the others all laughed even harder

"Rinny winy" playfully teased

"Yes my drunk little Jaken baken? Rin teased

"Wanna play hide and go seek? Hehehe" he said

"Your in no condition master Jaken" Rin said

"Ok nappy time" Jaken said then went to sleep

After about 20 minutes Sesshoumaru wanted to have some fun, He slammed his open hand down on the table and loudly said "Jaken" Jaken shrieked and nearly jumped out of his green skin

"Ohhhhh my head" Jaken said "Kill me please? Do it now"

"Jaken all these years I had no idea you were an alcoholic" Sesshoumaru joked

Later that day when Jaken came around again as usual he tried to run his mouth and start in on Rin but she was ready. Rin went and took Jaken's voodoo doll and tied a piece of cloth around it's mouth gagging it, then she and went back out and Jaken tried to run his mouth only to find he could not talk

Daybreak came and Sesshoumaru summoned Rin and Jaken to leave with him they left the castle then set out on their journey. For reasons unknown to him Sesshoumaru was drawn to and headed straight toward a certain village. Jakens little bulbous eyes were bugging out he was griping, and Rin was ready she was not about to let him thwart her plans

A few hours later they stopped deep in the forest and set up camp Sesshoumaru seemed preoccupied with something, and his mind elsewhere. Jaken was about to open his mouth and question Sesshoumaru about why they were in their current location. Dear sweet little saw this and ended it quickly by pinching the voodoo dolls ass causing Jaken to jump and yelp, Rin continued and innocently watched as Jaken jumped as if he were walking over hot coals

"Jaken?

"Y yes my lord?

"Why are you acting so foolish? Sesshoumaru asked "Have you been drinking again?

"It's not my fault my lord something is pinching my ass" her replied "There must be a ghost or some invisible being here tormenting me without reason"

"No reason yeah right, all of Japan and half the world have a reason" Rin thought, and had all she could do to keep from busting out laughing

"Jaken are you sure you did not drink part of a bad batch of sake? Did your mother drop you on your head one to many times? Sesshoumaru needled

"No my lord"

"Well you will cease this annoying behavior, or I will skin you" Sesshoumaru said with a sadistic grin "Then make a bag out of you" he said with a smirk

"Gulp yes my lord" Jaken said then scampered away

As they continued traveling, Rin made sure to stay behind the others, she innocently reached one hand into her bag, found the dolls feet and tickled them mercilessly Jaken fought like hell to stifle the need to laugh

Sesshoumaru sniffed the air and caught the scent of a certain female then wandered off he was going to go and watch her. Sesshoumaru walked to but stayed just outside of Keade's village scent and presence hidden

Then his target came into view his little miko, the very same miko Inuyasha abandoned for the clay zombie again and again. As Sesshoumaru watched he felt his blood boil then Kagome went to the hot spring, Sesshoumaru followed and watched it was sheer torture watching her strip then bath it made him think about what he could do to her body with his tongue, his mouth watered, and he hardened

"Now you've come alive to further my torment, you traitor" Sesshoumaru said as he looked down at his stiff companion

Sesshoumaru stayed watching the whole time when she left he followed her back to the village he lingered for a while but then suddenly found himself in urgent need of a cold river fast. While Sesshoumaru soaked in the cold river water his fever and severely aroused condition began to subside "A fever I do not understand this it is not mating season" Sesshoumaru thought

Meanwhile at camp "Rin where do you think you are going? Lord Sesshoumaru will kill me if anything happens to you" Jake barked

"Master Jaken I am going to the bathroom" why do you want to supervise? I'm 12 I think I can do it myself" Rin said it just to yank Jaken's chain

Rin was plotting and was going to have some fun with Jaken but would wait till bed time to do it. Late that night Rin waited till all were asleep took the Jaken voodoo doll held it in her hand then put a few drops of water onto it's crotch then shook the doll waking Jaken up

"Hah? What? Who did that? Oh, oh no it can't be" Jaken said discovering his wet crotch

"There ya go pee, pee boy" Rin thought

"Jaken you better have a good reason for waking me or I will kill you" Sesshoumaru stated coldly, then flexed his claws to make stress his point

"Y, yes mi lord someone shook me awake, and then I found my lower half wet, I am not one to lose control of my functions" Jaken said

"Well fool you obviously had a dream, now go and bathe I will not have filth around"

"Yes lord Sesshoumaru"

"Damn that little green pain in my ass I was just having the nicest dream about the miko" Sesshoumaru thought, then noticed his again hardened condition

Sesshoumaru was already very suspicious but said nothing, choosing instead to remain silent and observe he knew he'd learn the truth eventually. Rin was happy "Poor master Jaken I really do love the little pest, but will not let him ruin my plans" she thought

"Rin, Rin?

"Yes lord Sesshoumaru?

"I will return shortly"

"Yes my lord, good he's going to watch Kagome again, hehehe my plan is working beautifully" Rin thought

Sesshoumaru took off to find an isolated part of the forest to relieve his now painful condition, thoughts of the miko flooded his mind he was about to release when he heard

?Lord Sesshoumaru? Lord sesshoumaru?

"Jaken that little bastard I could be getting the best fuck in the universe and that little prick would find a way to ruin it for me" Sesshoumaru mumbled

"I could just kill him some times" Rin thought "Later you little green weasel"

"Speaking of pricks I have the perfect treat for the little fucker, oh and he's gonna love it Hehehe" Sesshoumaru thought.

As Jaken approached at the speed of light Sesshoumaru swooped in and grabbed him so fast Jaken did not know who it was. Jaken swiftly found himself wearing nothing but his fundoshi, floating away in an icy cold rive,. Sesshoumaru was satisfied for now his other gift would wait till the following morning

Sesshoumaru again found a private place to relieve himself, his mind filled once again with thoughts of the miko made his success at it faster multiple times. After he was finished Sesshoumaru sat slumped against a tree

"I must remedy this situation and soon or it will be the death of me" he thought

The next morning still hell bent on revenge Sesshoumaru waited for jaken to return, he wanted to give the toad a taste of how it felt. Jaken returned came back wearing only his fundoshi Sesshoumaru threw Jaken"s clothes at him

"Here Jaken I found these in the woods last night, I heard you call out when I arrived all I found was your clothes" where were you? Sesshoumaru said feigning ignorance

"I was in the forest calling for you next thing I know I was being hauled off so fast by some being that moved at the speed of light, I don't know who or what it was. Then I was abruptly stripped and dropped into the river, and was left to float away my lord "Jaken explained while dressing

"Here Jaken drink some tea you look cold, we need to keep moving and can't have you getting sick"

"Yes lord Sesshoumaru"

Inside poor Sesshoumaru was dying trying to keep a straight face and not burst out laughing while watching his retainer drink the tea., Jaken continued drinking the tea appreciating the warmth it gave him after a few seconds a new feeling overtook his little body he gulped and blushed deep crimson

Yes folks poor Jaken had the worst boner on earth, and oh boy was it aching like mad. Jaken nervously looked around unable to think because of his aching lower appendage he was aching with need and want for relief

"Ppayback is a bitch and my very best friend" Sesshoumaru thought, Jaken finally gave in and ran into the forest. As soon as he was a good distance away Sesshoumaru fell on his ass laughing himself silly, after a few minutes Sesshoumaru calmed down enough to think "Hm let the games begin" he thought

Sesshoumaru began to track Jaken down he found him feverishly working to relieve himself, Jaken was about to succeed when Sesshoumaru changed his voice and let out a loud high pitched shriek scaring the shit out of him, Jaken jumped and at the same time wrenched his manhood and screeched

"Ooooouch" Jaken cried out

"I'm such an evil bastard" Sesshoumaru said to himself "But screw it it's to much fun to pass up"

"Oooooh the pain" Jaken said but still hardened again and limped off "Why me, why? He whined

**2 more pieces complete the set, and first kiss**

The following day Rin was in the woods picking fruit and mushrooms. Kagome and Shippou came by and Little Rin saw the perfect opportunity to get what she needed, Rin and Shippou were excited to see each other

"Rin?

"Shippou? They hugged

"Hi" Kagome said

"Hi Kagome" can I brush your hair and braid some pretty flowers into it? Rin sweetly asked

"Sure sweetie" Kagome answered happily

Rin sat behind Kagome took a new unused hair brush out of her bag and started to brush through Kagome's hair, she then pulled her hair back to start the braid. As luck would have it Rin found a few strands of Inuyasha's hair on Kagome's shoulder and quickly scooped up then slipped them into a piece of cloth she had

Rin continued and braided flowers into is Kagome's hair, Rin also had a good amount of Kagome's hair in the brush. She was glad to find Inuyasha's hair on Kagome's shoulder because Rin knew it would have been nearly impossible to get something of Inuyasha otherwise Kagome's hair was done Kagome loved it

"Thank you Rin"

"Your welcome Kagome, it looks beautiful" Rin replied

"Ok I have to go back to the village now" Kagome told Shippou and Rin and left

"Ok bye" they said

"Rin I know you are up to something" tell me please? Shippou said

"Oh alright but you have to promise that you won't tell anybody" she replied

"Deal"

Rin told Shippou everything why and how then she pulled out the voodoo dolls and showed him. Shippous eyes went wide then an evil smile crossed his cute sweet innocent little face, Rin put Kagome's hair with a pinch of love powder inside her red voodoo doll, then put Inuyasha's hair with a pinch of controlling powder in his purple one

Rin sewed them shut then tied together Sesshoumaru and Kagome's red love voodoo dolls and put them inside a pouch then put Inuyasha and Jaken's purple controlling dolls inside another pouch. Shippou had an evil idea and his face lit up while he grinned Rin looked pleased for now she had a cohort in crime

"Rin I want in on it?

"Really Shippou?

"Oh kami's yes I have some evil ideas" he said

"Are you kidding? Having someone I trust and who can help me makes it even easier" Rin said

"Rin tell you what, how about you give me Inuyasha's doll, that way when he starts or tries to interfere with your Kagome Sesshoumaru matchmaking plot I can totally screw with him? And you keep Jaken's doll and do the same"

"I love it she replied, lets do it" Rin put Inuyasha's doll in another pouch and handed it to him "Hehehe, this is going to be great and tooo much fun"

"I know right" Rin how old are you?

"I'm 13" how old are you?

"In human years I'd be 14" Shippou replied

"I like hanging out with you" she said "I just know we're gonna have lots of fun"

"You know it" Shippou said "And besides anything that gives me an excuse to torture Inuyasha is fine by me"

They stared into each others eyes for the longest time then Shippou leaned in and gave Rin the sweetest kiss. Shippou put his arms around her she put her arms around him then kissed him back after, they kissed and after a while pulled apart he held her in his arms with her head rested comfortably against his shoulder, while they sat beneath and against a tree

"Thank you Shippou that was my first kiss, and you did it good to"

"Mine to, thanks you kiss good to"

"Rin I have a sneaky idea"

"What is it?

"Try making a suggestion to lord Sesshoumaru about your group and Inuyasha's joining. Sesshoumaru is already affected by his voodoo doll, Kagome will be by hers they'll want contact soon, and this will give them a reason to be around each other all the time" Shippou suggested

"I love it" excited Rin said then kissed Shippou again "You're a good kid I think I'll keep you" she teased

After they separated "Rin when we're a lot older would? I mean will you marry me and be my mate? Shippou asked

"Really? Do you mean it? Even though I'm human? But how do you know I am the one for you?

"Yes, and I don't care that your human, I love you and have for a long time. And I know by your scent you are the one for me.. If you did become my mate I'd mark you, you'd become like me if that's alright with you" Shippou answered

"You love me? You are handsome "I love you to, so yes"

"If our groups join we can spend time together and get to know each other" Shippou said

"I will ask lord Sesshoumaru later oh, and Shippou like lord Sesshoumaru Kagome will also have fevers from the affects of her voodoo doll so don't panic about it ok, lord Sesshoumaru's started the same day. They'll be seeking cold water a lot to cool down I think one night they'll meet up and get together" Rin told him

"Rin you are truly devious and sneaky, your going to make a perfect mate and wife"

"Why thank you dear Shippou, I do aim to please"

Some time later Shippou caught a scent and sniffed the air "Rin I can smell it Kagome's fever has just started" Shippou

"Hm, she'll be seeking cold water tonight and so will lord Sesshoumaru" Rin said grinning "Oh goody I think tonight might be the night"

"Yeah what would adults do without us to give them a push in the right direction, I hope they become mates" said Shippou

"You and me both, that's what I'm aiming for"

"If they only knew" he said "Hey you know what would be fun locking Inuyasha and Jaken in the same cage" he said, both cracked up laughing

**Fun and games **

Rin suggested to Sesshoumaru that his and Inuyasha's groups join and Sesshoumaru readily agreed. That night was the first night the two groups were together Sesshoumaru snuck peeks at his miko every chance he got, and Kagome was doing the same, Rin and Shippou saw it but played dumb while mentally doing a happy dance

Sesshoumaru was fevered and disappeared seeking cold water, Rin and Shippou had their voodoo dolls in hand just incase. A little while later Kagome woke up fevered and Inuyasha was about to make the biggest mistake of his life and meet devil miko

Kagome got up and grabbed her soap and other things to take with her, with thoughts of having a cooling bath "Oi wench where the fuck do you think your going? Inuyasha barked

"Excuse you? Kagome said all to cool and calmly "Ignorant much?

"You heard me" he barked "Now answer the question"

"Ok" she said sweetly

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha grabbed one of his ears and pulled down just enough forcing him to walk bent over, while she continued to hold on he whined like a wounded pup

"Ooow damn it Kagome let go" pretty please?

'Now Inuyasha to I am about to tell you where I'm going" she said so sugary sweet it was nauseating, he should have been suspicious

"Forget it I don't want to know, just let go" would ya? Pleeeeease? He whined like a child

"Now, now you have a right to know, I understand your concerned" she said "No worries"

"No Kagome I know your going to do something, your being to nice it's creeping me out" he said in a nervous panicky tone

"Watch this Rin this is gonna be good" Shippou whispered "And trust me it only gets better"

"Is he always that dumb? Rin asked

"Yup" Shippou answered "Best of all he never learns, which keeps the fun alive"

"Hah? Well motheryou need to know why do you? First I was going to go take a piss" you want to give me directions how to? Then I was going to have a nice bath, and after that a good long slow hard fuck he's got one down to his knee yum" would you like to watch? I am sure he won't mind at all" Kagome whispered in Inuyasha's ear not wanting to wake anyone

"Gulp Ka, Kagome" are you possessed? Inuyasha stammered

"No just horny and in need of a good roll in the hay, now if you don't mind I am going to go get fucked now" ok? Kagome whispered just to screw with his head

"Jeez wench if all you wanted was to go bathe all ya had to do was say so" Inuyasha replied

"Well duh" what did you think the soap in my hand was for ornamentation? See ya Inu baby" Kagome wise cracked then headed for cool water

After a couple of minutes as Shippou knew he would Inuyasha made ready to go after Kagome. He tried to run Shippou pulled the legs of the doll making Inuyasha hit the ground and eat dirt, being the persistent hanyou he was he tried again, Shippou pulled one of the dolls legs back making Inuyasha kick himself in the ass

"Hey what the hell is going on? Inuyasha said "Who the fuck is doing this shit? I'll kill you, show yourself"

To prevent another pests interference Rin tied Jaken's doll up preventing him from being able to move. Rin then sprinkled sleeping powder on Jaken's doll, Jaken immediately went into a deep slumber fast he'd sleep for hours

"Hey Shippou want to put some on Inuyasha's doll?

"Nah I want to torture him some more first, this is to much fun to stop now"

Shippou knowing Inuyasha would never quit made the next move first, before the hanyou could even make his next move Shippou tickled the dolls feet Inuyasha fell on his ass and was scratching his feet, then he tickled Inuyasha's armpits sides and ears

"What the fuck? How the hell? Inuyasha said while he sat like a dog scratching one of his ears with his foot before moving to the other one "Why now of all times? I need to go find Kagome"

Then Shippou blew in one of dolls the ears, poor Inuyasha was going insane with both the irritation and itch. Sango and Miroku had woken up and were watching their hanyou friend practically dancing while trying to quell his itches

"Inuyasha you know if you have fleas you should just go to the hot spring" Miroku taunted

"See told ya" fun hah? Shippou whispered to Rin

"Yup sure is" She agreed

Then an evil idea entered Shippou's devious mind as he watched some ants crawl by "Hehehe" he laughed

"Oh no Shippou you wouldn't? Rin asked "would you?

"Oh wouldn't I? hehehe"

Shippou put the Inuyasha doll into the pouch, and caught a big handfull of ants then put them inside the pouch and quickly shut it tight. In seconds the poor hanyou was squirming and trying to scratch everywhere all at the same time

"_**Oh he prances he dances he moves so devine if he was a girl I'd make him mine. But alas it will never be because **__**boys **_

_**just arent **__**for me, for on some female I will dine just before I make her mine" **_Miroku sang, Inuyasha glared miroku laughed

"Eeeeew, Miroku you pig I don't wanna hear about your disgusting eating habits" Inuyasha said

"Inuyasha my friend you have to lick it before you stick it" Miroku replied, just to freak him out

"Hey Shippou put this on the doll" Rin said then handed him a small bottle

Shippou didn't need to ask, he held up Inuyasha's doll tilted the bottle and slowly poured a few drops onto it wetting the crotch right through the bag holding the doll. As Inuyasha's crotch became wet he really looked as though he had peed his pants

"Ooooo look it's sir pee, pee" Miroku mercilessly ragged "You know your supposed to go into the forest and do that, not piss in your hakama" Don't you know that?

"Listen asshole I did not frigging piss myself, thank you so much. Somebodys doing this shit to me for your information, so shut your trap" Inuyasha snapped

"Miroku? Sango called

"Yes my love?

"Maybe he's pregnant, they do say a baby does put pressure on the bladder" she joked

Listen you two idiots, one I did not pee myself somebody's doing it to me, two I ain't pregnant. That's womens work" Inuyasha said to bust Sango's chops

"Well you are now" she said and burst into laughter, pissing him off this was not the reaction he'd wanted

So for revenge "Hey when are you going to give Miroku some? If you did then he wouldn't be groping other girls asses all the damn time" Inuyasha needled

Sango gave him a look of pure blind rage, then said "Psyche" she had faked the rage "Oh come on Inuyasha this is all about you, it's your time" did you really think that was going to work? Are you that lame?

"Daaamn women are all infuriating and insane" Inuyasha said in a defeated tone

"Aw look Miroku the cute little baby went to school learned and just now used a big word" Sango ragged

"Yes we are so proud of you, sniff, sniff they grow up so fast" Miroku joked feigning tears of joy

**The moonlight tryst, passion burns**

The moon was high and bright and while is cast it's eerie glow all over the forest floor the stars lit the sky it was mildly warm and there was a light breeze. Sesshoumaru sat in the cool water with his back against the rocks of the river bank, it was pitch black and darkness covered the area and nothing could be seen, accept for the little bit of light that came from the moon

Sesshoumaru heard someone enter the water at the opposite end of the river bank, then the scent of roses mixed with lilacs hit his nose, along with another scent the miko and she was also as fevered as he was

"Hm interesting so I am not alone in this ,another shares in the misery" he thought

Sesshoumaru waited and like the predator he was stalked and crept up on his prey waiting, Kagome was not only fevered she was extremely aroused as well. And Sesshoumaru was loving it, his own senses were on overload. Kagome was submerged in the water rinsing the soap off of her body while she stood there cooling down but not all that much

"This is getting on my last nerve" Kagome thought "Oh I so need to get laid"

"So the miko is in dire need of male assistance" Sesshoumaru thought "This could be fun"

**Lemons start**

Kagome suddenly felt two long strong arms around her waist hot lips caressing and tasting her neck then hands cupping her round full breasts. And a long thick hardened length against her backside, the hands gently fondled her breasts felt their way down her body over her hips down to her nether region

The second one hand slipped between her legs she gasped and when he held her womanhood, she couldn't help it as aroused as she was she came. A hot tongue tasted her neck it felt so good she pushed her ass against her assailant and rubbed up and down making her male groan in fevered lust, this made him ache more with need

Not a single word was spoken before she knew it Kagome was against the river bank being kissed and held up, her arms wrapped around his neck and legs around his waist. He reached down between them alined his shaft with her entrance and slipped in fully buried deep within her hot core, her innocence now gone Kagome thrust into Sesshoumaru so he happily obliged and plunged into her heated depths relentlessly

She was wilder and far more aggressive then he expected she thrust harder and at the same time used her legs to pull him deeper inside her, her passage gripped him like a vice "Mmmmm" she moaned

"Come for me woman" his sexy voice commanded, she was to blinded by need and lust to notice or even think about who's voice it was

"Y, yes" she said, then her orgasms hit one after another, her passage was suction around his shaft _**"Ughhh Yes"**_

"That's it miko"

"Sesshoumaru? He, he's the only one who calls me that"

"Yes miko it is I

His lips crashed down onto hers in a burning kiss, and while their tongues did battle Sesshoumaru began pounding into her their shared explosions began she tore her lips from his

"Sesshoumaru harder"

"Mine" he said then sunk her fangs into her neck

"_**Oh dear kami's yes Sesshoumaruuu" **_with her new fangs she then bit him

"Mine, _**ahhh my Kagome" **_then Kagome kissed him passionately

"Mine my mate all mine" Kagome said possessive but lovingly

"Yours and only yours" he replied "Happily yours"

Still inside her he was rock hard Sesshoumaru took her hard and fast over and over like she wanted. And in ever position there was all night, never did they once feel or notice just how cold the water really was

Sesshoumaru was woke up in the morning mounted by a ravenous miko he immediately hardened, she quickly impaled herself on his hardened member and rode him into mindless bliss while he cupped her brests in his hands. After some time he arched his back

"Ride me hard mate" Sesshoumaru said "If you give me pain in doing so I care not"

"Yes my horny little sex fiend" she teased "You feel so damn good, I might just keep you inside and never let you out"

"Hm and who molested who, in in their sleep? You started it" Sesshoumaru joked "I am simply responding, and you may trap me if you wish"

"Sessh it it's_**, Ahhhhh"**_

"_**Mikooo"**_

They exploded together a few times, she then found herself on her back being ridden by a famished taiyoukai, and had her calling his name. They continued mating until both were sated and neither could move from exhaustion

**Lemons end**

They walked in to the village holding hands what? What the fuck is this? Inuyasha barked "You and the ice lord" what the hells this shit"

"What does it look like numb nuts? Mates dummy unlike you I did not fuck around about it I did it" Sesshoumaru rubbed it in "Do you even realize that, that thing between your legs has another use besides pissing through?

"What? Oh you have got to be shiting me" Inuyasha said "Is this some kind of sick joke" cuz if it is it ain't funny"

"I assure you I am not dill weed" Sesshoumaru stated "Is your nose not working? One sniff would tell all"

What?

"Ok little brother let me explain it to you, the boy has a pole and the girl has a hole when they feel a little tickle in their lower regions the boy puts his pole in her hole, then they do what is called fucking" Sesshoumaru taunted barely able to keep a straight face

"Ohhh crap" Sango and Miroku exclaimed "Good one"

"Oh such the virgin were you Kagome had to show you what to do how to use it and where to put it" hah? Inuyasha retorted grinning

"I leave you to draw your own conclusions virrrrrgin" Sesshoumaru stressed the word to piss Inuyasha off "But then you will never know" will you? I do not kiss and tell. But you would if you had something to tell"

"Fuuuuuck you" Inuyasha insulted "Lord plug in butt"

"It's a bitch being a cherry" isn't it Virginyasha? Sesshoumaru ragged "Sucks to be you" hah?

"Fuck off Sesshomaru"

"Little brother I have just completed hours of fucking, hehehe" Sesshoumaru stated "And you?

"Bastard" Inuyasha snapped "Up yours and around the corner"

"Awww do not worry Stiffyyasha you have two good strong working hands use them. But put some oil on your them first, you wouldn't want to chafe something precious" would you now? Sesshoumaru wise cracked

"I hate you" Inuyasha said then turned and took off

"Remember when your beating off don't pull to hard" Miroku yelled to his retreating form


End file.
